Death In The Light Of Darkness
by TNPantherwoman
Summary: Maura and Jane always seem to be two steps behind a serial killer targeting athletic women. They've dealt with murder and betrayal before, but this will take them to new depths. No one is safe as long as this killer is out there...
1. Chapter 1

**DEATH IN THE LIGHT OF DARKNESS**

**A/N Of course thanks to all the folks who bring these characters to us whether on the page or the screen. **

Maura checked her watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. The Sunrise yoga class began at 4 AM. By 5 they would all be greeting the sun in the Savasana, or Corpse position. She would give Jane another five minutes before calling it a night and going home.

Dark eyes followed Maura's every move. She was getting frustrated waiting for her date. Too bad Detective Rizzoli would not have the pleasure of Doctor Isles company tonight. He finished his water and made his first move. "Excuse me." A deep cultured voice interrupted her thoughts.

Caught up in her thoughts, Maura almost slid off the bar stool when a strong masculine hand closed around her wrist. She regained her equilibrium and gave the handsome stranger an embarrassed smile.

"I couldn't help noticing that you were waiting for someone." The man smoothed his silk D&G tie and flashed a smile similar to her own. "My… dinner companion seems to be missing as well. If I may be so bold, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?"

Beautiful manners, impeccable clothing and highly polished shoes. Hair and skin, even the nails perfectly groomed. Tall 6'1". Obsidian eyes, but not cold, eyes burning with intelligence and passion for life. A perfectly symmetrical face with amazing cheekbones. Slender aquiline nose and firm lips centered above a deep cleft chin. "I usually don't have dinner with strangers." Maura said with a smile. Something about him put her instantly at ease.

"I beg your pardon." He actually gave a small bow before offering his hand and saying. "Please allow me to introduce myself. Charles Owen Darwin. I am most happy to make your acquaintance."

Maura allowed him to take her hand and raise it to his cool firm lips. She smiled again and introduced herself. "Dr. Maura Isles, Medical Examiner."

Charles gave her a small wink and teased, "I knew you looked familiar to me. I have seen you speak on several occasions. However, until now, the fortune of meeting you had escaped me." After all timing is everything.

His hands were long, slender and strong. The hands of a surgeon or an artist. "Are you in the medical field, Mr. Darwin?"

"Please call me, Charles." He gestured to the small table he had occupied before approaching Maura. "Would you care to join me? And, please call me Charles or CO. Mr. Darwin makes me feel stodgy." He guided Maura to the table with his hand centered in the small of her back. "Would you like to look at the wine list, Dr. Isles?"

"Maura, please. I would love a glass of wine." She settled in the chair he held for her and decided Jane could find her own dinner tonight.

"Argh!" Jane groaned seeing the 911 on her phone display. She pulled into the parking lot at The Dirty Robber and placed a call to Frost. "Rizzoli."

"Partner, you will not believe this one. Even Korsak said he's never seen anything like it."

Jane scribbled down the address and sent Maura a short apologetic text. This was the third time she had cancelled in two weeks. A lot of early morning yoga and long evening runs were in her immediate future. She returned the phone to her belt and entered the address into the GPS.

"Nice of you to show up Rizzoli." Detective Boone drawled. "Your green friend is inside waiting for you. Now you can hold his hand and tell him it'll be all right."

"Thank you for holding it until I got here, Boone. Now get your ass out there and keep the press out of here." Jane followed the sound of retching and found Frost his face buried in a barf bag truly looking green. "That bad?"

He nodded and pointed to a small room in the middle of the hall. Jane pulled on nitrile gloves and used the toe of her boot to push the door completely open.

"What in heaven's name?" Jane entered the room eyes taking in every detail.

The only furnishings were an old iron framed double bed and a water damaged chest of drawers. On the top of the buckled pressboard lay a silver serving tray filled with a silver comb and brush as well as a long handled mirror and five small glass vials each containing a different colored liquid. "After everything has been dusted for prints, bag and tag everything on that dresser."

"I called Doctor Isles, but haven't heard from her yet. Candy took the call from dispatch and said she would get Dr. Hill out right away." I shot everything in the room, want me to do another roll just to be sure? Korsak is talking to a couple of homeless men, they found the body and flagged down a black and white."

"Maura and me were supposed to have dinner tonight at the Robber. She's probably still there waiting. I'll swing by there after we finish here. She deserves a few hours to relax." Jane took a step closer to the bed and felt a burning sensation in her hands. She rubbed the small scars on each palm feeling fingers of worry tickle her spine.

A young woman in her early thirties lay spread eagle on the bed. Her hands and feet had been tied to the head and foot boards with silk scarves. Her head had been shaved and her nude body lay under four strips of fluorescent lights. Her shaved head, arms, chest, stomach and legs were covered in crude drawings cut into her skin. The same pose repeated from her head down.

"Any idea what the carvings mean?" Frost asked coming to stand beside Jane but keeping his gaze fixed to the ceiling.

"No, but it means something to the killer. Looks like he used her for a sketch pad and then finished her with these neck wounds. "

The wounds in question were two squared openings on both sides of the woman's neck. The skin had been opened with a surgically precise cut and the skin peeled back. The muscles had been severed and moved aside. The carotid and jugular on both sides were missing. There were only two thin lines of blood visible; one on either side of the victims throat.

"I've had a wonderful time, Dr. Isles., Maura. Would you mind if I asked you to have dinner with me again tomorrow night?" Charles asked fixing Maura with his most seductive smile.

Maura returned his smile and admitted, "I've had a wonderful time tonight." She knew she already had plans for something with someone, but looking in Charles eyes it didn't seem important. In fact, nothing seemed important except spending more time looking deep into his smoldering eyes.

"your phone is ringing again." Charles said waving a lazy hand in the direction of her purse.

"Excuse me." Ringing again, had she missed a call? Maura pulled the phone from her purse and noticed she had missed 6 calls. All were from Frost except the first one from Jane. Jane! Tomorrow she and Jane were attending a charity function for P.U.K.E. She took a few steps away from Charles and dialed Jane first.

"Maura are you OK?" Jane demanded seeing the name on the display and grabbing the phone before it could ring a second time.

Reacting to the panic in Jane's voice, Maura assured her friend. "I'm fine. Did something happen? You didn't show up for dinner."

Jane was able to calm down as soon as she heard Maura say she was fine. "I was in the parking lot at the Robber when I got a call from Frost. We've all been trying to get in touch with you. Are you sure your phone is working properly?"

"I had two glasses of wine with dinner." Maura informed. She didn't feel the need to tell Jane she had dined with a very attractive man.

"Are you still at the Robber, I'll come get you? I need to talk to you about this case." And she very much wanted to pull Maura into her arms and fall into a dreamless sleep.

She wasn't at the Robber. Maura looked around unsure for a moment where she was and how she had gotten here. "I'm…at home." With a handsome stranger sitting on my sofa holding my hand and gazing at me with concern.

"Honey, how many glasses of wine did you have tonight?" Jane asked worry clear in her tone. Maura was speaking very slowly and almost slurring her words.

Maura's heart thundered in her chest at the endearment. She loved it when Jane acted possessive. "Just a couple. I'm fine. Don't worry."

The more Maura sought to reassure her, the more worried Jane became. Frost was still green and clutching a new barf bag like it was a life preserver and Korsak had suffered a dog bite earlier in the day. This Friday night was not a good day for the Boston PD. "Baby stay there, I'll home as soon as possible." Jane waited until she heard Maura promise. "See you soon." She ended the call and called Murray.

"Dr. Isles isn't gonna like you checking up on her." Frost warned.

"That's why you're going to ask him how many drinks she had and if she drove home." Jane heard Murray's voice and passed Frost the phone.

"What's up with Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked limping over to get a look at the body. "These look like those drawings on cave walls." he observed. "I bet Dr. Isles knows what these represent."

"How's your ankle?" Jane asked trying to contain the grin fighting to escape.

"Very funny. Next time we get a call where ankle biters live, you go in first. Little bastard broke the skin in five places. I had to get a damned tetanus shot."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N A big thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback. So a huge Thanks to all you readers and reviewers, especially the repeat offenders…I mean repeat followers ;) **

Clichéd absolutely, but so true. The police had no leads in their latest murder investigation, and Dr. Maura Isles was swimming in an ocean of self doubt. _Everything was going his wa_y. It was pure icing on the cake that Frost had no stomach for gore. He and the green detective were going to have so much fun together. It was a happy accident that Detective Korsak had tangled with a mouse covered in fur and lost. Really, a man of his stature unable to best a three pound puddle of hair.

It was time to make some new friends. Detective Jane Rizzoli was showing signs of sexual frustration. Perhaps he could help her with this very serious problem. The good Dr. Isles wasn't taking care of business at home. Maybe Detective Rizzoli needed to make a new friend as well. He clucked his tongue against perfect teeth as he finished his daily dressing routine and walked to the small oak table. Red, blue, yellow or black? He selected a brass tipped dart and took careful aim. Laughter rumbled as the tip sank into the cork bulls eye, green shaft quivering from the impact. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

Jane strode into the autopsy suite and leaned against an empty table. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Maura who still had her head glued to the back of the female victim with the strange carvings covering most of her body. The carving Maura studied covered the girls back from the bottom of her scapula down to a half inch above her waist. "Any idea what that represents?" Jane asked unable to remain quiet another second.

"It's a crude drawing of a female in a ritual type pose." Maura had felt Jane enter the room just as she had felt her slip into bed last night, well very early this morning. She didn't know how to tell Jane about her impromptu date last night. She still had no idea how they had gotten from the Robber to her house. Her car had been inside the garage this morning, but she didn't remember driving home.

"Do you know what kind of ritual?" Why was Maura avoiding her gaze? Jane watched Maura work another minute then stepped behind her and circled her waist pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry I missed dinner again." She pushed aside the honey blonde strands and dropped a quick kiss on the soft skin covered in light brown freckles. "I promise once this case is over, yoga every morning for a month. Even that crazy hardcore stuff you love. OK?"

The guilt was eating her alive. "Jane," Maura pulled out of Jane's embrace and stood staring at Jane's favorite boots. It was time for a shoe shopping expedition.

"Hold that thought, Babe." Jane took advantage of the open lips tempting her and captured them in a light kiss before opening her phone. "Rizzoli."

"Another murder?" Maura asked waving her hand over the body on the table. She watched Jane's face grow dark and knew the call was anything but good news.

"No, but an interesting call about another matter." Jane stalked across the floor to Maura's desk and sat on the corner. "Is there something about last night that you want to tell me?" Her call to the Robber last night had yielded little information. Murray reluctantly told Frankie that Maura had enjoyed two glasses of wine and the house special. He had failed to mention one critical detail, and so far Maura hadn't mentioned it either.

"Your friends give you a nightly report?" Maura asked a hint of anger in her voice and eyes. Was Jane having her watched?

"Why are you getting upset?" Jane hurled herself off the desk and began pacing the room. "I should be the one upset. Last night I was doing my job, while you were on a date." Jane stopped pacing and stared hard into Maura's stormy green eyes. "Maura, I thought we, you and I, were supposed to meet for dinner. Why do I have to hear from someone else that you had dinner with some rich guy. How much did he pay Murray to lie? Murray told Frankie you only drank two glasses of wine. But you drank almost two bottles. Your mystery date had to carry you out of the bar." Jane ran a hand through her hair and started pacing again.

"You had Frankie call Murray and ask how much I had to drink?" Maura cried. "How do I know you were working. Maybe you were out on a date as well."

"I was working. The proof is on your table." Jane ran her hands down her face and tried to control her emotions. Working and dating were almost always disastrous if done in the same place. "I had Frankie call because I was worried about you. When I talked to you, it sounded like you were drunk. I didn't want you driving intoxicated."

Maura crossed the room and sank into he chair. She gave Jane a long sad look. "I tried to tell you last night, but you were so tired. I was going to tell you at lunch today. His date stood him up as well. We just…"

"I didn't stand you up!" Jane exploded. "Maura, the body on your table. This poor mutilated girl is the reason I missed dinner with you last night. I was in the parking lot looking for a spot when I got the call from Frost. I would rather have been with you, but experience has taught me that murderers aren't very considerate people. They don't care if they ruin dinner, date night, or your entire fucking life."

"Hold that pose." Maura commanded, Jane's closed fisted stance jarred her memory. She returned to the body and took another look at the marks carved in skin. "It's Baddha Konasana."

The words resonated in her memory, but she was still focused on Maura and the mystery man from last night. "Bad what?"

"Really Jane, it's the Baddha Konasana pose. The Bound angle pose, used to open the hips and groin." Jane looked like a woman ready to commit murder at the words open and groin. Maura removed her shoes and sat on the floor back against the wall pressing the soles of her feet together.

"Really Maura, in the middle of a fight and a murder investigation you take time to do yoga."

"Dammit Jane, look at the back!" Maura surged to her feet and practically dragged Jane over to the body. "Look at the lines."

"Fuck me." Jane whispered staring at the knife wounds.

"Ma'am, you'll have to move your car. This is a crime scene." Detective Barry Frost appreciated the length of tan leg showing in the slit of the floral skirt. He flashed his sexiest smile and smoothed his tie.

A pair of piercing blue eyes met his. Cherry red lips curved into a seductive smile and the slit on the skirt grew impossibly wide. "I don't know what happened. It was running fine and then, just stopped." Dark curled lashes invited him to lean closer to the open window. "Will you be able to call for assistance on your radio? My cell isn't working either, bad reception."

"Ah, yeah." Frost licked his lips and ran a finger under his suddenly too tight collar. "I'll be right back." Before he could escape, she asked a loaded question.

"Would you mind if I just sat in the air conditioning of your car? It's really hot out here." Twin mounds of tan flesh played peek-a-boo with the open neck of the silk blouse.

Maybe he would stop by the Dairy Freeze for a milk shake. Frost checked the mirror for traffic and clicked on his signal for a left hand turn. It must be ninety degrees he thought pulling into the dive-thru. He placed his order for a strawberry milkshake and winked at his reflection. A smear of bright red caught his eye. On both sides of his collar, he saw a pair of red lips. The car behind him honked angrily and he scooted up to the pay window. He took the now unwanted shake, and tossed it into the nearest waste basket. How in the world had he gotten lipstick on his collar?

"Frost." He snapped into the phone. "I'll be there in fifteen. I'm on the other side of town." If they asked why, he would explode.

Jane and Korsak were already there when Frost pulled up to the scene. He rubbed at the stains on his collar, but no amount of force removed the bright red lips.

"You been on a hot lunch date?" Korsak teased immediately spotting the stains.

"Can we not talk about dates please." Jane snapped.

"Wow, you guys all got your panties too tight." Boone crowed elbowing Frost.

"Sounds like you're wearing your thong today, Boone. Make yourself useful and let someone else take over panty detail. Why don't you start interviewing possible witnesses." Jane ordered.

Korsak led them into the run down factory. He stopped in the center of the room and reached into his pocket. He tapped Frost on the shoulder and gave him two bright red barf bags. "I'll make sure everything is photographed Jane."

"Frost, you don't look so good. Why don't you go outside and help Boone with the witnesses."

"Looks just like the other one, except this one appears to be a middle aged redhead." Korsak shook his head and walked around the body careful not to disturb any prints left by the victim or her murderer. He leaned close to the hands and feet tied together, the silk bindings running under the work table.

"Same MO." Jane sighed. She wanted to caress the bald head and close the sightless eyes. "Is this the same pattern carved in her skin?"

"Looks like it to me. Did Dr. Isles have any idea what the cave drawings could be?"

Jane was scanning the room. The blood froze in her veins. In addition to the work bench the woman was tied to, the only other items in the empty warehouse were a battered chest of drawers holding a silver tray with five bottles of colored liquid, a brush, comb and hand mirror. "This is one twisted killer."

"Looks to be the exact same scarf as the one from last night. I'll see if I can get anything on it. Not too many places carry Hermes silk scarves."

Jane gave Korsak a puzzled look. "How do you know the kind of scarf used?" To her, they all looked alike.

Korsak flushed red and mumbled. "Gave my wife one for Christmas last year. Cost over three hundred bucks."

"For a scarf?" Jane demanded. "You make way too much money." she teased. "Guess that evens out all the money you spend on your boat. Find out everywhere those scarves are sold and see if anyone bought in bulk." They needed a lead and now before another woman ended up dead bound by expensive silk scarves!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N I really appreciate the reviews and those of you reading this story. In this chapter we learn more about the mysterious man Maura had dinner with and the woman who left her mark on Detective Frost.**

"Really Charles, you should listen to me. I told you we need one more."

Charles, or CO as he liked to be called watched the blonde in the red bikini select a plump strawberry and sink her blinding white teeth into it. He itched to take his blade to her creamy throat and be done with the entire business. However, he needed her particular services.

"Do you have a suitable candidate in mind?" He asked with exaggerated calm.

"Why did you call me off that detective yesterday?" Gina selected another plump fruit but tossed it into the sparkling pool.

Charles paced around the entire pool before settling into a white wicker chair. He poured a glass of tea over ice and took a long drink.

"Gina, we are trying to evade the police. If we kill one of their own, they will hunt us down like dogs. I have no desire to die in this or any other century."

"Is your Doctor Isles a good candidate?"

Charles knew Gina was baiting him, and he refused to give her the satisfaction. He opened his laptop and checked the status of the Hermes scarves. Delivery was scheduled for later today. He would have to play Gina's silly games to ensure she was home to sign for the delivery. Everything else had been delivered yesterday and was waiting at the lab. They just needed an additional five pints of blood.

"Gina, darling, you know I have to stay close to Dr. Isles in order to learn how the police are doing in their investigation."

"Why not just get close to that female detective?" Gina asked tossing another strawberry into the pool.

Charles fought to keep his temper. Inch by inch she was pushing him past the limit of endurance. He pulled his knife from the hidden sheath in his left sleeve and toyed with the blade. A cruel smile split his lips when a small cut opened on his thumb and Gina gasped. He placed the injured thumb in his mouth and sucked it free of blood. In less than a week he would have enough serum to keep him alive and healthy for another two centuries. He could keep this worthless lump of flesh in line until he no longer needed her. The second the serum was perfected, he would enjoy slitting her throat and feeding her to the sewer rats.

"The fee Raoul is going to charge me to skim that pool comes out of your salary." He smiled a cold smile. "Unfortunately Detective Rizzoli is not attracted to either you, or sadly myself."

"Have they even found the clue yet, do they know what it means?"

Charles pursed his lips and sat forward in his chair eyes blazing with anger. "No. It seems I gave them too much credit as far as intelligence."

" But you said they knew about the scarves."

"They finally recognized the brand and have obtained a list of all sales for the greater Boston area. It will be another two or three days before that leads them to us."

Gina toyed with the gold necklace she had worn since her Mother died. Making contact with Detective Frost had been a serious mistake, one she now knew might cost her life. It also told her she had been right to take steps to protect herself. She held his gaze a moment longer then slipped from her chair. "Do you mind if I take a swim?"

"While you're in there splashing around remove the fruit. I need to contact Dr. Isles. Excuse me."

There really was no excuse for a monster like Charles Owen Darwin. Still, he was a billionaire and she was in need of a serious cash infusion. Gina removed her top and slid gracefully into the cool water. She gathered the slimy strawberries in one hand and placed them on the pool's edge. After a brisk swim, she would be able to formulate a plan to keep Detective Frost's interest without Charles being any the wiser.

Charles stood just inside the sliding glass doors and watched Gina in the pool. Female chemists, when would he learn to ask for a picture first? He had been under the impression that G Warren was a male. Instead he found himself stuck with a life-sized plastic Barbie doll. He gave a last withering look before heading into his study and locking the door. He dialed a newly memorized number.

"Dr. Maura Isles please. Charles Owen Darwin."

"I'm sorry?"

Maura looked at Jane sitting on the floor of the morgue studying lists of every Hermes scarf sold in the Boston area for the past month. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed nervously.

"Did you say something Babe?" Jane asked looking up from a three page list.

"How can I help you Mr. Darwin?"

Jane grinned hearing the name. Who names their kid Charles Darwin? She caught Maura's eye and gave her a big wink. After finding the second body, Jane had wanted nothing more than to fall into Maura's arms and pretend that people didn't kill each other and the world was a nice place to live. They had spent the entire night apologizing to each other. It was impossible to stay angry with Maura, one look and Jane was ready to do or say anything to keep them together.

"I'm sorry, if I misled you the other night." Maura blushed right red drawing a chuckle from Jane. "My date was called in to work. Everything is…she didn't stand me up."

Jane felt a flush of excitement that had nothing to do with her proximity to Maura. She spread the pages on the floor and slowly scanned them again. Why would a yoga studio need so many Hermes scarves? She pulled another list from the pile and scanned the entries. She heard Maura stumbling to end the call and decided to help her.

"Dr. Isles, could you look at this please?"

Maura grabbed the opportunity like a drowning victim catching a life preserver. "Thank you for remembering me and calling, but I already have dinner plans. If you will excuse me, I have to look at something in the lab. Good bye Mr. Darwin."

"Is that guy as creepy as he sounds?" Jane raised one dark brow as Maura sat beside her.

"Creepy?" Maura wrinkled her nose. "He's really quite charming. Very urbane."

"So he's snooty." Jane teased.

"No Jane, refined and polished. It comes from the Middle French word urbain."

"So what did Mr. Urbain want?"

"He asked me out to dinner tonight. What did you find in the sales reports?"

Maura leaned closer rubbing her shoulder against Jane's. She didn't want to talk about Charles Darwin or anything else that would cause an argument. In fact, she didn't want to talk at all. Maura pushed a lock of curly dark hair behind Jane's ear marveling at it's silky texture. She gave Jane a flirtatious wink and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Hey Partner," Frost called sprinting into the morgue. "You are not going to believe this."

Jane gave Maura's lip a quick nibble then turned to her partner. She picked up the list and passed it to Frost.

"Let me guess, a yoga studio ordered a couple dozen Hermes scarves in the past couple weeks."

"We have two female victims. Both in excellent physical shape. Yoga poses carved into their skin. Both victims bound with expensive silk scarves."

Jane took over the case facts. "No finger prints, shoe prints or any other marks to identify the murderer. The women's heads were shaved and both were bound to an iron bed. A tray of colored liquids, bush, comb and mirror on a silver tray were the only other items at both crime scenes."

"Before either of you ask, no. The lab hasn't been able to identify the substances in the vials. We have been able to match the prints from the tray and the items on it to the victims. The neck wounds are identical in both victims and the carvings except on the back are identical. The first victim had the Baddha Konasana pose and the second had Adho mukha svanasana or Downward facing dog pose."

Frost sank onto the floor beside Jane and Maura. He rubbed his chin a minute and almost leapt to his feet.

"The hair!" Jane and Maura chorused.

"Exactly," Frost echoed. "What did the killer do with the hair?"

All three turned as the morgue door opened and Korsak came in with two bags of fast food in his hands and a grin on his face. "Hungry?"

"Korsak, did you or any of the officers or techs find any hair at either crime scene?" Jane asked excitement deepening her voice.

"Nope." He opened the bag and took out a triple burger and fries before offering the bag to Jane. "But I do know where the hair is now."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N A big thank you to all those reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate your feedback. I was about to give up on this story, a bit of a block, then I got a reason to fight through the block. Thank you Winegirl, this chapter is especially for you! ****J**

"Why did I get stuck with the hair? Just because I'm female and have long hair doesn't mean I'm an expert." Jane grumbled parking near the door of Helen's Hair World. "I hope Korsak has to join a yoga class and Frost has to model scarves!"

She took a deep breath and opened the door. For a second, she forgot to breathe. The walls and every surface in the shop were covered by hair. Bags containing every length and color hung from one wall. On the opposite wall, mannequin heads displayed a variety of wigs. The wall behind the counter at the back of the shop held extensions. To the right of the door hung a variety of toupees. The display on the left offered single and double extensions. In the center of the floor on a raised dais sat four sinks and professional barber chairs surrounded on three sides by floor length mirrors.

Shaking off a severe case of the willies, Jane spotted a small African American woman styling a wig at the station nearest the counter. She jumped when a second woman, a taller version of the first touched her elbow and asked if she needed any help.

"I..I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli." She fumbled and found her badge. "Are you Helen?"

The woman gave Jane a brilliant smile and offered her hand. "Helen was our mother. She started this shop. Now, my sister Lajanaa and I keep it going. I'm Tangela. How may I help you Detective?"

"Yesterday, you spoke with a Detective Korsak about some hair a woman brought in for sale?"

"Let's go have a seat in the back." Tangela led Jane through the displays of hair care products and styling tools. "Janaa, can you hold it down out here while I talk to Detective Rizzoli?"

"Another white lady freaked out by the hair." Janaa gave a hearty laugh and waved off her sister's glare. "Go on, girl. I got this. Hey, Detective, you wanna sell some of those silky locks?"

"Please forgive my sister. Her manners have gone to hell in a hand basket since she came in second place at the Atlanta Hair Show. She thinks she's the next big thing in hair."

"I had no idea hair was such a big business." Jane flashed a bright smile and sat on a leather sofa next to Tangela. She accepted the offer of coffee and waited until they were both sitting comfortably with a cup of coffee and a plate of homemade oatmeal raisin cookies between them."

"So Detective, what's so special about this hair?"

Jane sipped her coffee unsure how to begin. She took a second cookie and enjoyed a large bite. "It's not the hair. Actually, I need information about the person who brought it in to you."

Tangela looked at Jane with something close to anger. She sipped her own coffee and waited for Jane to continue.

"The hair you purchased is part of an ongoing double homicide investigation. I need to speak with the person who brought in that hair."

"Margie, is not a murderer. She said she found the hair in a dumpster. I gave her a little pocket money, the rest will keep her fed and comfortable for the rest of the year. Margie, is special Detective. We all watch out for her in this neighborhood. She would never harm a living soul. Innocent like a child."

Jane pulled a card from her pocket and offered it to Tangela. "Could you ask Margie some questions for me? I need to know exactly which dumpster and I need to know if she saw who tossed the hair. Will you give me a call with anything she remembers?"

"I can answer the first question now. Margie said she was walking past the old bottling factory and saw strands of red caught in the door. She thought she hit the lottery when she opened that door and found the blond too."

Jane thanked Tangela and ate a third cookie while she finished her coffee. "You can reach me at that number any time. Thank you for your help and the cookie's."

"My Mom's recipe. Detective, I can give you a copy of the security tape from yesterday. Like I told the other detective, not ten minutes after putting the hair on display a woman came in and purchased both."

"Do you mind telling me how much?" Jane whistled and repeated, "Two thousand dollars for a few strands of hair. I'm in the wrong business."

She called Frost for an update while she waited for Tangela to get the security tape.

"Hey partner, you got this case untangled yet?"

"Don't give up your day job, Frost. I got a tape from the store's security camera. No go with the seller, but the buyer is on the tape. What about the scarves?"

"I got four different credit card numbers and phone numbers. The orders were all placed by phone and paid for with a corporate credit card."

"I'm gonna check in with Korsak, see you back at the office." Jane headed back to the precinct hoping for better luck from the yoga classes.

"Excuse me." Korsak stepped away from the serenely smiling woman and opened his phone.

"Any luck with the yoga instructors?"

"Hello to you too. As a matter of fact, I found the classes both victims attended. Victim number one, Shelly Mathis, 26 year old marathon runner. She was a professional athlete, her sponsor Runner's Nutrition is offering a $100,00 dollar reward for information about her death. She was a member of 3 different gyms and worked out 8 to 10 hours a day. She had been a member of Serenity yoga for the past four years. Before that she was seeing a private instructor."

"Great. Victim two, Beverly Dane. What about her?"

"Waiting for the instructor to finish a class. The receptionist said she had seen Beverly, but didn't know her."

"Give me a call if you need any help. See you back at the office."

Jane called Maura and filled her in on their progress. "No Maura, please stay at the morgue." Red flags were waving at hurricane strength. Both victims were athletic and avid yoga practitioners. Add to that the flat out creepy Charles Owen Darwin conveniently providing Maura with dinner company and things became way beyond coincidental.

"But, Jane I can help Korsak. I've taken yoga classes all around the city."

"We need you doing what you do best, cutting up dead people."

"Oh Jane, we got results back on the colored liquids from both crime scenes. H2O and Brilliant Blue FCF, Fast Green FCF, Allura Red AC, Erythrosine, and Sunset Yellow FCF. Water with food coloring."

"So the killer is playing with us?"

"Or trying to get our attention. Think about it Jane. Everything else colorless, utilitarian. Nothing to draw attention away from the body."

"Any way to trace the food coloring? Match those particular colors to a particular manufacturer?"

"That's another odd thing. These aren't commercial products. They were compounded by brilliant chemist who added one very special ingredient. The lab is still trying to isolate all the ingredients in the serum."

"See you soon, I'm on my way back. Maura," Jane paused not wanting to start another argument.

"Yes, Jane?"

"I was going to stop at The Bread Shack. Want me to bring you some lunch? Got it, no mayo and dressing on the side." She immediately called Frost after getting Maura's lunch hour.

"Already on it. That dude gave me a bad vibe just hearing Doctor Isles describe him. I'll let you know the minute I have anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay in posting, working 12 hours a day tends to cramp creativity. Hope you enjoy and I do appreciate you!**

Charles stared at the phone as though it were a poisonous snake about to strike. Maura had given him the brush off. He paced the elegant hand woven carpet seething with anger. It had to be that detective. Didn't Maura see she didn't belong with such an uncouth being. Detective Jane Rizzoli was little better than a cave man. Her manners were atrocious. She had no fashion sense whatsoever. And she was a woman! Maura was his. All the signs were there. He had gotten her attention at the bar, he would get it again. First things first, he would give Detective Rizzoli something to keep her very busy. Too busy to interfere with his plans to make Maura fall in love with him.

Gathering his composure, Charles poured a finger of brandy into a delicate Waterford snifter and sank onto his McGuire sofa. After a comforting sip, he pressed 2 on his speed dial. He was in dire need of a massage. All this unnecessary tension was knotting his muscles.

"Jean, love. I was hoping you could squeeze me in for a quick back massage." he listened to the high pitched excited voice on the other end of the line. "That's fantastic. See you in an hour love. Kisses."

In exactly one hour Charles Owen Darwin was slipping into the back door of the spa. He endured Jean effusive greeting and even insisted on paying up front. He told her he would just slip out the back door since his car was parked there. In another five minutes, he was undressed to his silk boxers and lying face down on the table while Jean's magic hands worked every strand of muscle. He gave a deep sigh, resigned to the nasty chore ahead.

"Do you still want to keep your regular appointment on Friday?" Jean asked pulling the sheet up to Charles' shoulders.

He lay quiet for a second knowing she would ask a second time. Exactly as he predicted, Jean stepped to the head of the table and very gently placed her hand on his left shoulder. She took a breath preparing to speak. He never gave her the chance.

"I'm truly sorry to do this, Jean. Honestly, but you will be of more use to me dead than alive. After all I can always find another massage therapist. I found you didn't I?" He clamped his right hand around her throat using his thumb and first two fingers to rob her of speech. In a quick roll he was off the table and on his feet. He watched her eyes roll back into her head. Once he was certain she was unconscious, he lay her on the massage table and wrapped her in the sheet. He quickly dressed and put on his shoes. In less than five minutes he had Jean locked securely in his trunk. If she wasn't already dead, she would be soon.

Charles parked his Lexus in the alley and sat scanning in both directions looking for any of the unfortunates that lived in or near the alley and the nearby unoccupied buildings. "Perfect like always, Old Son." He slipped from the car and pulled Jean's body from the trunk along with a doctor's bag.

"I'm sorry, my dear that you won't get the same attention to detail the other ladies received, but time is of the essence. It is a shame though, you deserve better. I will send a beautiful spray for your memorial service."

The unconscious Jean was placed on her back in the middle of the old bed. Charles pulled four Hermes scarves from his jacket pockets and secured her hands and feet. He took a battery powered pair of clippers from his inside pocket and proceeded to shave her head. Once she was completely bald, he removed her clothes folding them into a neat pile. These he would leave outside the building for the unfortunates to find. It was his little way of giving back.

Jean wasn't part of his original plan, so he didn't take time to carve one of his favorite yoga poses into her skin. He removed a handful of gauze and a peripheral IV set from the bag. In seconds he had the line inserted into her right carotid artery and was draining the oxygen rich blood into an empty pvc bag. He then performed the same service on the left side and stood watching impatiently as the blood filled the bags. Once he had removed every possible drop of blood, he removed the IV lines and pulled a 10 blade scalpel from the bag. In minutes he had removed a two inch section from both sides of Jean's neck.

Charles took a brief second to close Jean's unseeing eyes then packed his used equipment and blood into the bag and slipped from the building. He left the clothing near the door of the building and locked his bag inside the trunk.

If Charles had bothered to look across the street he would have found a air of terrified blue eyes watching his every move. In fact, the woman had been watching him since he pulled into the alley and stopped.

Oblivious to the woman watching him, Charles slipped his favorite Mozart CD into the state of the art stereo system and drove happily to a small medical building ten blocks away. He parked near a dumpster behind the building and opened his trunk. All but one of the bags of blood were tossed into the dumpster along with the scalpel and the used IV sets.

Charles had returned to his home after the murder of Jean and taken a long hot shower. He dressed in his best Armani suit and shoes. He inserted his gold cuff links and checked the knot on his tie. No woman of Maura Isles' caliber could resist a true gentleman. If she wouldn't take his calls, he would charm her once again with his personality and manners.

"Dr. Isles, you have a visitor." Candy called from the door leading into the autopsy room.

"A visitor?" She wasn't expecting anyone and Jane never stopped to ask… A shiver ran down her spine. "Candy, is it a male or female visitor?"

"Do you know who Tim Gunn is, the fashion guy?" Candy asked pulling a strange face.

"Of course, I know Tim Gunn. He has fantastic taste and is such a sweetheart."

Why was she surprised, candy wondered? She shook her head and fought the giggle fighting it's way up her throat. "Well this guy dresses like Tim Gunn, but he's way creepy. And I think he has the hots for you. Want me to tell him to get lost before Detective Rizzoli beats his butt?"

"Candy, Detective Rizzoli isn't going to beat anyone. Ask him to wait in the visitor's lounge will you?" Why was Charles Darwin visiting her at the morgue? She gave herself a quick mental shake and decided she would just have to tell him more firmly she wasn't interested.

Charles stood as Maura entered the lounge. She was breathtaking even in those shapeless black scrubs with her hair hidden under a scrub cap. "Maura, I just had to drop by and see if you were free for lunch." He gushed before she could utter a single word.

"That's… sweet, but I'm afraid I won't get a lunch today. I was in the middle of a post." She saw his features darken and wondered if she should ask Jane to have an officer stationed in the morgue.

Sweet? She was calling him sweet. Couldn't the daft woman see he was wooing her? Maybe he hadn't made his attentions clear at dinner. Or maybe, he had used too much of the special cologne Gina had made for him. He took a steadying breath and gave Maura a tight smile. "I apologize, dear lady. I should have called. My manners are severely lacking today." He crossed to her and captured both of her hands. He ignored the scent of powder, left on her hands, by the gloves and pressed a kiss to the backs of both hands. "I had such a wonderful time on our dinner date. I'm afraid, I just can't wait patiently to spend more time with you."

"Maura, grab your bag we gotta go!" Jane yelled running into the lounge. She looked from Maura to Candy to Darwin.

Maura pulled her hands free and turned to Candy, "The post is complete, but the incision needs to be closed and my notes finished. Will you take care of that for me?"

"Of course, Dr. Isles. I'll escort Mr….what was your name again, Sir?" Candy asked with a wink at Jane "Out on my way back to the autopsy room."

"Darwin. I can find my own way out. Thank you." He shot Jane a look of pure hate and stalked from the room.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Jane said looking from a smirking Candy to a blushing Maura.

"Let's go. I'll tell you all about it tonight over a bottle of wine." She gave Candy a grateful smile and rushed to get her bag.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N This chapter is mostly Jane and Maura. Detective Frost and Gina make an appearance also. As always, thank you to everyone reading and a special thank you to those of you taking your time to review. ****J**

"So tell me about Mr. Creepy." Jane said placing her half empty wine glass on the bedside table before stretching out on her back.

Maura kicked off her slippers and settled on the bed, her back against the headboard. Something about Darwin unsettled her. That night at the Robber, seemed a lifetime ago. Seeing him at the morgue today had made her flesh crawl, yet while they were having dinner she had found him charming and someone she wanted to spend more time around.

"Maura, did something happen? I know I act all crazy jealous at times, but you can tell me anything, everything. No secrets between us OK?" Jane played with a strand of hair near Maura's left ear.

"Jane, have you ever met someone and gotten an impression that…" Jane would think her crazy. She took a deep sip of wine and tried again. "I think I'm a good judge of character. Usually my perception is…"

"Did you have dinner with him the other night? The night you thought I stood you up?" Jane asked leaning close to drop a kiss on one bare shoulder. She loved it when Maura wore racer back tanks and no bra.

Maura nodded not trusting herself to speak. She sounded like a clueless teenager trying to tell her parents about a forbidden date.

"So Mr. Creepy came on all smooth and charming and got you drunk." Jane dropped two more light kisses on Maura's shoulder then leaned closer and took a gentle bite of her neck.

Maura leaned her head to the right giving Jane greater access. She felt Jane's tongue trace small circles on her skin and gave a deep sigh as Jane took another bite. "It felt like I was drugged, but Murray opened both bottles of wine and poured the first glass. I poured the others." Jane moved from her neck to her ear and drew the sensitive lobe into her mouth. Maura moaned and tangled her hands in Jane's long dark locks. "If I believed in things like that, I would say he hypnotized me."

Jane continued gently sucking on Maura's ear as she lifted the bottom of the tank. Maura sighed deep in her throat and lifted her arms allowing Jane to toss the shirt onto the floor. She kissed and nibbled her way down Maura's neck and across her shoulder and then down to the top of her left breast. She drew a sloppy heart with her tongue then took a not so gentle bite. "Why would you say he hypnotized you?"

She felt silly for even thinking it, not to mention saying it to Jane. Still the velvety feel of Jane's tongue and the arousing love bites made her feel bold and she knew Jane wouldn't laugh, no matter how silly the words sounded. "I felt that I couldn't break eye contact with him."

"Did he have on that strong assed cologne?" Jane asked running her hands up the outside of Maura's thighs. She rounded the curve of both hips and slipped her fingers under the waistband of the yoga pants. "Were the candles burning on all the tables?"

Maura lifted her hips as Jane pushed down on the yoga pants. She felt the breeze from the ceiling fan on her heated skin and pulled Jane to her for a long kiss. Tongues stroked and caressed as Jane removed Maura's panties and tossed them off the bed onto the small pile near the table. Maura fought to keep her thoughts on the conversation but felt herself giving in to Jane's seduction. "Yes."

"Yes, what Baby?" Jane asked sliding her hands up the inside of Maura's thighs. She moved to straddle Maura one knee against each hip. Jane guided her hand between their bodies until her palm lay on the heated flesh of Maura's mound. "Did you stare at the candles before you looked into his eyes?"

Her breath was coming in pants and she was on fire. If Jane didn't touch her soon she would go mad from waiting. Maura felt Jane cup her right breast and arched into the touch. Her mind flashed back to that night.

Charles settled her in her chair, holding it as any gentleman would. He asked Murray to light the candles and bring the wine list. She had watched Murray light the tapers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Charles remove a small glass bottle from his jacket pocket and pour a small amount into one hand. He then rubbed his hands together and patted his cheeks and neck. "Pheromones."

Jane rewarded her by slipping two fingers into her soaked center. Maura clenched her muscles around Jane's fingers and pulled impatiently at Jane's belt. She needed to touch skin. Jane growled and captured Maura's mouth in a fiery kiss. She increased the rhythm of her strokes and felt Maura arch off the bed. Maura's hips lifted to match Jane's strokes not wanting to lose a second of contact. The intensity increased almost bringing her to climax as Jane began teasing her clit with delicious circles and hard pinches to the sensitive nub. she thrust her hips higher taking more of Jane into her ravenous body. A wicked chuckle assured her Jane was enjoying every second of being in charge of their passion. Maura thrust her hands under Jane's shirt and palmed both breasts twisting the hardened nipples. Two could play this game. Maura waited until Jane was ready to send another thrust into her greedy pussy. As Jane withdrew her fingers, Maura surged forward toppling Jane onto her back. In seconds positions were reversed and Maura was pinning Jane to the bed. She dragged the shirt over Jane's head and threw it to the foot of the bed. In less than a minute Jane's jeans were open and pushed below her hips. Maura ran her right hand down the center of Jane's body loving the feel of rippling muscle just under the skin. "My turn love." Jane obediently lifted her hips and allowed Maura to drag her jeans and panties down her legs and toss them to the floor. Maura slowly looked at her lover's naked body enjoying the need turning Jane's eyes obsidian. She pushed her leg between Jane's and settled into a hard ride. Jane met her thrust for thrust. "Are you ready to come for me Baby?" Maura asked slipping one finger then two others into Jane's greedy center. As soon as she felt the first waves of orgasm she increased her thrusting and sucked one pebbled nipple into her mouth. She felt Jane go rigid in her arms and took a hard bite of the dark pink flesh. Jane cried Maura's name and let the orgasm claim her.

Two hours later, when both were satisfied and almost asleep. Maura dropped a lazy kiss on Jane's lean stomach. "I think he used pheromones. He put them on while I watched Murray light the table candles. He obviously didn't use them today at the morgue."

"Think he's the chemist, or does he have a partner in crime?" Jane mumbled runner her hands over Maura's silky back.

"He has a partner. Well, not a partner, but someone works for him."

Jane chuckled and said, "I think we need to get some sleep partner. We have two bad guys to catch and you have worn me out."

"I don't think one is a guy." Maura dragged her body up the length of Jane's and ran her tongue over Jane's lower lip. "I've been thinking about the way the bodies are posed. Seems a woman's touch in all but the last one."

Frost parked his car and scanned the street looking for any sign of the person who called 911 to report a suspicious man in the area. He looked at each building and in both directions again before getting out and locking his car. He used his radio and called in his location. He thought he saw movement near the building directly across the street, but saw only shadows when he closed his eyes then took another look before entering the deserted factory.

"Over here." A female voice said as he stepped into the building. "Please don't turn on your flashlight. No one can know I contacted you."

"You said you had information about the murdered women. Listen, I need to ask you some questions. I promise you're safe. Just come on out and talk to me."

Gina retreated deeper into the shadows as Frost moved further into the building. "He's insane. I never should have taken this job, but a girl needs money to live. Did you find the clues I left?"

"What clues." Frost kept taking small steps forward only to hear the woman takes steps away from him.

"The items I left on the chest of drawers. You have to follow them, they will lead you directly to him."

"I promise you're safe here. Just come out and talk to me. No one knows about our meeting the other day. I kept that secret, and I can keep this secret too. We need your help." Gina stopped moving, but didn't step out of the shadows. He took a deep breath and asked. "What's so special about the colored liquid? It's just food coloring and water. How's that supposed to help us catch this killer?"

"So much for police know how. Inside the colored water is a drop of his life serum. Have your lab analyze it. It will tell you everything about this sick fuck. The hairs on the brush are his. The prints on the mirror handle are his. The last batch of scarves were bought with his personal credit card. Forget all the corporate cards. Concentrate on the personal purchases."

"Even if the hair and prints are his, we need something to match them with. Has he been arrested before?"

"Just follow the clues." Gina stepped into the light and gave him a sad smile. "Be careful, he has a lot of money and access to influential people. By this time tomorrow, I'll be out of the country." She gave him a crooked smile. "I wish we had met under other circumstances. I really like you Detective Barry Frost."

"You know my name, that's not fair." He flashed his sexiest smile and teased. "You ruin my favorite shirt and I don't even know what to call you."

"I left a little something for you to remember me." She chewed her bottom lip then whispered. "My name's Gina. Goodbye Detective Frost. Sorry about the shirt."

"It's not goodbye Gina. I'll make certain of that." He stepped toward her only to feel pain explode in the center of his chest. As he fell, screams echoed inside his skull.

Gina dropped the taser and sprinted toward the rear of the building. Damn that nosy old homeless woman. She should have stayed in the shadows. If the woman could ID her, it was off to prison for the rest of her life. Maybe she should wait for Frost to come to and just explain everything? "Get a fucking grip. He's the police and you are an accomplice in two murders. There is no happy ever fucking after. Finish the damn serum and get the hell out of this country." She gave a last look at the still form on the concrete floor before slipping away into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A/N Gina will be the star of this chapter. Detective Frost is under her spell and in a bit of hot water. Lucky for him, and us, he has friends! He is going to need them and soon. As always, thank you so much for reading and your reviews. You guys make my day. ****J**

Margie watched the still form as it took slow even breaths. She couldn't leave him at the mercy of the night. But she couldn't bring her friends into danger. In the darkness, the innocent are taken first.

She scooted step by step closer to Frost and pulled the barbs from his chest. In less than a minute, he would be awake and looking for Gina. Margie ran her hands over his face, not touching, just close enough to feel the warmth of his skin against her palms. "No harm will come tonight." She searched the darkness until she found the taser where Gina had thrown it. She wiped it free of prints and hid it in the inside pocket of her coat. Margie gave Frost a final look and hurried back into the darkness.

"Gina." Frost moaned trying to stand. It took three tries, but he finally lurched to his feet and out to his car. He watched as Margie disappeared into the night, wondering if he really had seen her, or if his still reeling mind had made her up.

On the drive back to the station, he came to the realization that he had to come clean about Gina. He didn't feel she was an active participant in the murders, but she had information and she knew who was doing the killing.

"Korsak, meet me at the coffee shop on third. I need your help. And Jane doesn't need to know about any of this yet OK?" He didn't like keeping Jane in the dark, but his gut told him getting her involved would only put her in harm's way. No way would he let her take a bullet for him.

Ten minutes later both detectives were holding matching coffee cups and watching traffic cruise the street. Finally Korsak cleared his throat and said. "Spill it. You look like you got your ass kicked."

"Actually, I got tasered." Frost took a bracing sip of coffee and plunged into the heart of his story. "Remember the red lips on my collar?" He waited until Korsak nodded. "I talked to her again tonight. She called and requested I meet her in the old shirt factory."

"Are you crazy? What is with you young hot heads. You got a death wish? We got three murdered women in that section of town and you go to a meeting with a possible murder suspect with no back up."

Frost sipped more coffee and continued watching traffic. "She said the killer's prints were on the brush and mirror."

"Well her prints are all over the vials of colored water."

"She said something about that water. Something about it was his serum. She said if the lab tested it, we would have him."

Korsak drank in silence until he couldn't stand the quiet any longer. "She has a criminal record."

"Gina?"

"Yeah, Gina Gallio. 34. Never married. Never stays in one place longer than a few months, well except for her stint in prison. She did 5 years for assault with intent to kill. Seems she and one of her chemistry professors had a falling out and she tried to blow him and his lab to kingdom come."

"Just the kind of girl every man wants to take home to Mom." Frost drained his cup and tossed it in the trash.

"Good shot. Maybe you should play Frankie, Jr. I'll bet you could beat him. Jane can't score more than a couple of points, but you might even win." Korsak finished his own coffee and sat combing his goatee. "Why don't you want Jane in on this?"

"So Gina mixed up the colored water. Doc,. Said it wasn't just water and food coloring, right? Was it some kind of explosive?"

"Traces of old blood, too old to get a good DNA sample. Bits of bone and hair. No viable DNA from any of it. It could be from the killer, or from past victims." They sat lost in their own thoughts until Korsak asked again, "Why don't you want Jane to know about Red Lips?"

"Jane is focused on protecting Maura. If she thinks Gina is involved, she will take her eyes off the killer and allow him to take her by surprise."

Korsak caught the barista's attention and waved his cup for two more. "How sure are you that Gina isn't the killer?"

"She said she left us clues. The colored water, the brush and things on the chest. I think she's trying to help us catch him. I know it's stupid, but even after tonight, I trust her."

"Man you got it bad for this girl. If she's so innocent, but knows who the squirrel is , then why not turn him in? Why let women continue to be murdered? She's a knock out, but don't let yourself be fooled into thinking she isn't dangerous. That woman will get you killed. You gotta tell Jane and let us bring this Gina in for questioning."

"She said she would be leaving the country tomorrow." Frost rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "I think Gina needs our help. If he finds out she talked to me, she might be the next victim."

Frost was exactly right. CO was highly displeased when Gina came in from her secret rendezvous. "And where have you been this evening?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Out." Gina squared her shoulders and marched past him to the bar. Every cell in her body shook with fear, yet her face remained a mask of calm.

"Have you finished the job you were hired to do?" He hated her insolence almost as much as he hated her too bright lipstick. Tonight he would remove that glaring invitation to any man who dared look her way.

Gina poured a shot of McClellan and downed it. She poured another and perched on a glass and chrome stool keeping Charles in sight through the mirror over the bar. "It will be ready by morning. I told you that before I left."

He removed something from his pants pocket and stepped directly behind her. "You followed the formula exactly?"

If she lied, he would kill her. On the other hand, he would probably kill her no matter what she said. She should have kept running after leaving the warehouse. Seeing her Mother had scared her and made rational thinking impossible. Damn men and their lies. Her father had visited her in prison and made a big show of being grief stricken. Two days later he stood holding he hand while dirt was shoveled over a coffin holding the remains of her Mother. She should have demanded to see the body, no matter how gruesome the injuries. She sat up straighter and decided on a half truth. "Charles, I told you, the blood was badly denatured."

"Indeed you did, my lovely. Indeed you did." He caressed the silky skin of her neck with one hand. In the other, he pressed a silver cylinder against her spine.

Gina felt the viscous mixture enter her body and tried to fight for her life. She lifted the bottle of McClellan and swung it at his head. He easily ducked and landed a hard right cross to her chin. With her final coherent thought she promised, "They are coming for you. They know w…y." She slipped into final darkness and landed on the floor at his feet.

"Bloody women. You can't trust them as far as you can toss them." He grabbed her slender ankles and dragged her across the floor. It was going to be fun carving his art into her supple skin. How dare a mere chemist threaten him? He kept his hold on her ankles and dragged her through the garage. He contemplated loading her in the trunk, then gave in to a devilish idea. He buckled her into the passenger seat and drove to a deserted warehouse a block down from the shirt factory.

Gina woke to find herself naked and tied to an iron bed frame, her mouth glued shut and her beautiful blonde hair lying in clumps on the floor around the bed. Charles was standing over her, a scalpel in his hands.

"Welcome to your death." He re-positioned a 5500K fluorescent light with his free hand. "I'd ask if you have any last words, but…who cares. Meeting that detective was a very stupid thing to do. I gave you a pass, but you saw him again. I'm afraid you've used up all your free passes."

The sick fuck was taping this. She struggled against the silk holding her wrists and ankles and only succeeded in drawing them tighter. Pain shot throughout her entire body as he made the first deep cut. Her last conscious thought was that she hoped her Mother could stay safe.

Charles carved until almost every inch of skin had experienced his blade. He stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. Not bad for a spur of the moment job. He immediately regretted wasting so much of the blood. His apron, the bed and several feet of flooring around the bed were covered in sticky sweet smelling blood. He shrugged and returned to his final task. Now the masterpiece was complete. "Goodbye lying chemist. May you burn in eternal hell, if you believe in such a place." Charles gathered his bag and her clothing and left the warehouse.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N Thank you to everyone following this story. To those of you reviewing, it truly makes my day to see your responses. I am grateful that you take the time to tell me what you think. This chapter is going to bring our crew closer to the killer, Charles Owen Darwin, resident bad guy ****J**

Margie stood in the shadows watching as Charles re-folded her daughter's clothing and placed it next to the door. She clamped both hands over her mouth as she saw the beautiful blonde hair he tossed into the dumpster at the side of the building. Tears tracked down both wrinkled cheeks. She had known Gina lived a dangerous lifestyle, but had prayed her daughter would find love and live a long happy life. The curse of her murderous father had cast a long shadow. She had been terrified when the rich man had killed those other girls. She stayed in the shadows fearing for her own pathetic life. Now, she no longer had a reason to live, even as a ghost.

"What in the blazes of hell?" Charles demanded seeing the flash of a camera. He spun on one heel in a slow circle searching the entire alley. There, in the shadows of the building directly across the street. "Poor old soul." He pulled his wallet from his inside pocket and removed a fifty. "Please use this for a bath and some clean clothing." He placed the money atop the pile of clothes and returned to his task. Before getting into his car and driving away, he pointed at the woman then at the pile of clothing. It was one's duty to help those less fortunate.

He wasn't coming after her? Even after seeing that she had taken his picture, the man had just left. Margie cautiously crossed the street and stood looking at the pile left by Darwin. She took the toe of her shoe and kicked the money to the ground. His finger prints were all over it. The clothing still held a trace of warmth from Gina's body. Margie lifted the blouse and pressed it to her withered cheek. She allowed her grief to overwhelm her. For long minutes she stood sobbing her tears soaking the expensive fabric. Once her tears were momentarily quiet, she stepped into the warehouse.

"Oh my Baby!" Margie moaned dropping to her knees beside the mutilated body. "I never should have left you with that monster. I should have taken you with me. I'm so sorry." When all her tears were spent, she said a prayer and left the warehouse without a backward glance. There was only one way to help Gina now. She pulled the grimy cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number she had memorized long ago. The number Helen had given her the day they first met.

Lajanaa met Jane with a look of bored annoyance. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Well a homicide is a priority over a possible witness. Where is your sister and this witness?" Jane was tired and in no mood for attitude. Her stomach growled reminding her she was also starving.

"Back in the lounge." Lajanaa pointed with the tail of her comb. "Where you talked before."

Jane thanked her and made her way through the sea of hair. She knocked on the closed door and waited until she heard Tangela invite her in. "This the witness?" Jane asked nodding at the woman sitting on the sofa rocking and softly signing to herself.

"Margie, the Detective is here."

Watery blue eyes clashed with dark brown. Jane was the first to look away. She had never seen so much misery in anyone's eyes. "I'm detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane held out her hand waiting for the woman to take it.

"Gina was my daughter."

"I'm sorry, who is Gina?" Jane asked lowering her hand and sitting next to Margie.

"Margie, why don't you introduce yourself and tell the Detective everything you told me?" Tangela suggested gently.

"My grave is home to a stranger, but soon it will hold me. Do you have children Detective?"

Jane settled more comfortably on the sofa and placed her hand over Margie's knotted ones. "No Ma'am. Will you tell me what happened to your daughter?"

"Have you heard the name Edgar Morse?" Margie asked locking eyes with Jane again. She liked the feel of the Detective's touch and her energy was pure. It would be OK to tell this woman her story.

"One of the Blue Morgan gang. He ran this part of town about twenty years ago."

"He was, is my husband." Margie looked at Tangela and nodded. "We had one child, Gina. Such a beautiful baby. She grew into a looker. Had boys lining up for miles. I always kept watch on her. Even when I was supposed to be dead. We never said no to her, even for her own good. Whatever Gina wanted, she always got." Margie pulled free from Jane's hand and dabbed at her eyes with a dirty scarf. "That professor, the one…she didn't mean to hurt anyone. She only blew up the lab because he told her he wouldn't leave his wife. Edgar had always told Gina she could have any man she wanted."

"Miss…Margie, I want to help you, but I don't know what you're talking about. I understand that Gina is your daughter, and I think something has happened to her." Jane looked to Tangela for help.

"When Gina, Margie's daughter, was in college she became involved with a married professor. Gina begged the professor to leave his wife and when he refused, she mixed some volatile chemicals and the lab exploded. The professor barely made it out before the explosion. Gina was sent to prison for 5 years." Tangela placed coffee and cookies on the table in front of Jane and Margie. "Edgar, the mobster, gave Margie a choice."

"He told me I could disappear and he would tell Gina, I had died, or he would kill me." Margie cried into the scarf her entire body shaking with grief. "I never should have left my Baby in that monster's care." Margie drew out a battered digital camera and pushed several buttons. After several seconds of frustrated mumbling, she held out the camera to Tangela. "Edgar, told Gina I had died and even arranged a fake funeral. I failed my Baby and now another monster has taken her from me."

While Margie had been speaking, Tangela had been scanning through the pictures on the camera. She found one of a well dressed man outside a warehouse and showed it to Margie. "Is this the one you wanted?"

"Him. He killed her and them other women. I should have told sooner." Margie buried her face in her hands.

Jane took the camera from Tangela and felt heat flood her entire body. Charles Owen Darwin. She pressed the forward button and felt the blood drain from her face. "Margie, you are telling me now." Jane awkwardly patted Margie's back. After a second, she promised. "I promise you, by this time tomorrow he will be in jail. Thank you for trusting me, Margie. I know this was hard for you." Jane stood already dialing Frost. "Bring Charles Owen Darwin in for questioning in the warehouse murders. We not only have a witness, but we have pictures of him outside the warehouse."

"He left this." Margie pulled a wadded handful of cloth from her pocket. She had wrapped the fifty in one of Gina's socks. "He left my little girl's clothes by the door for others to take. I pushed them inside."

Jane pulled Nitrile gloves from her pocket and put them on before reaching for the sock. She whistled when she saw the $50. "Why did he leave this?"

"He saw me." Margie wiped her nose on her sleeve. "He thought I didn't matter."

"You matter a great deal. Stay here with Tangela, we need to make sure you're safe." Jane gave her worried smile and caressed her shoulder. "If he saw you, he might come looking for you. Let us take care of him OK?"

Jane called Korsak and gave him the address of the warehouse. She walked in and almost vomited. The pile of clothing lay right where Margie had pushed it. Jane bagged it and called Frost. She was sure this was the woman who had left her very impressive lips on his collar. "Hey partner, I got a witness at Helen's can you take first watch after dropping Darwin at the precinct?"

"For heaven's sake." Korsak swore seeing the condition of the body. "Is that who I think it is?"

Jane finished her conversation with Frost and moved to stand next to her old partner. "The red lips. Gina Gallio. Murdered by Charles Owen Darwin."

"The sicko chasing Maura?"

"The one and only." Speaking of Maura, why hadn't she called to ask where they were having dinner?

"Maura, thank you for coming on such short notice." Charles said settling into his chair at the head of the oak table. "I simply hate dining alone."

"Well, my date seems to be working late tonight and I really didn't want to dine alone either." She had to get a sample of his DNA and get home before Jane. In her gut, she knew the killer Jane was tracking sat not ten feet away from her. No way would a judge give them a warrant, but she didn't need one. She had a personal invitation.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N Maura is inside the lions den trying to gather evidence. As always, a huge thank you to those following this story and reviewing. I am truly appreciative. Amazing that we get so wrapped up in fictional characters. Having said that Maura is so easy to love, just ask Jane ;)**

When the call came in about another mutilated body in a deserted warehouse, Maura asked Dr. Hill to go to the scene. Long forgotten scraps of conversation had been rattling around in her mind for days.

During her boarding school days, on those rare visits home, she had been subjected to several of her parents get-togethers. The men would all retire behind her father's closed office door to talk about various business ventures, drink expensive liquor and smoke forbidden cigars. For days after each get-together, her mother would air out the house complaining of the cigar smell.

One topic that always came up in the men's conversations was the Helix club. Maura, developed her first love of science from listening to the secret conversations in her Father's office. One of the names always present in every conversation was Charles Owen Darwin, Sr.. The Darwin line of cosmetics and toiletries were a must in every society household.

Maura believed the answers to all their questions could be found in Darwin's home. What better way to snoop without arousing suspicion than to have dinner and ask for a tour of the house? She dressed with care, selecting just the right dress, shoes and bag. With Charles Owen Darwin, appearance was everything. She chose expensive but classic jewelry. Charles had sounded almost petulant when Maura refused to let a car come for her. She had soothed his ruffled feelings by telling him she had some calls to make to her solicitor.

"I appreciate you being so gracious about dinner. Duck l'orange is the one thing she can not master. Really, that cook. I should fire her, but she really is a magician at everything else." Charles took Maura's arm and guided her into the study. "I wanted to get your opinion on the color scheme for the new fall line."

Maura gave a delighted smile. "I would consider it an honor to view the line before it goes into production. Have you been mixing the colors yourself?" She noted the gold tie pin proudly displayed on his silk D&G tie. The double helix. Once a member, for life a member.

"Goodness no. I have hired a new master chemist. She came highly recommended. Brilliant girl, I hope you will be here when she returns tonight."

Dr. Hill had not only texted but sent pictures of the latest victim. Maura would bet her last dollar the woman tied to the bed was the once brilliant master chemist. "I'd be delighted to meet her." Maura gave him a dazzling smile.

Charles cleared his throat nervously. He needed to act quickly, but not too quickly and scare her away again. If that meddling detective interfered again, he would seriously re-consider his decision to let her live. Maybe he should kill her and remove any hold she had on Maura. He would make a decision before morning. "She had to run some errands and should be back anytime."

Yoga mat, running shoes and two re-useable water bottles. Maura looked form the items to Charles. The yoga mat could belong to a male or female, but the shoes were decidedly female. One of the water bottles had traces of bright red lipstick around the drinking spout. "Do you still play tennis at the club?" Maura asked trying to figure a way to slip the lipstick marked bottle into her purse.

Charles led Maura to a floral sofa and sank onto the center cushion pulling Maura down next to him. "I'm afraid I haven't played in years. If I may say, you are in excellent health."

His flowery compliments were turning her stomach. How could she have thought him so charming at the Dirty Robber? "you're too kind. I haven't played in ages either. Early morning runs and yoga keeps me in shape."

"I confess, I am not as disciplined in my yoga as I should be. Perhaps, we can attend the same class one morning?" He suggested scooting closer until his fingers were skimming the silk stocking just below her knee.

Charles, Maura and Jane all attending a yoga class. Jane would love that! Maura settled back on the sofa. "I don't want to seem over eager, but…"

"Forgive me, Maura. I forget everything when in the presence of your beauty." Charles lurched to his feet and unlocked a mirrored closet. Four rows of brightly colored liquid caught the light like a disjointed kaleidoscope. "Please, come and give me your opinion."

Maura waited until his back was turned then scampered to the water bottle. She quickly grabbed it and hid it inside her purse, saying a prayer of thanks that she had decided to take the large bag. Via after vial was lifted, swirled left then right before the stopper was removed. "My Mother will be pleased to see you have kept her favorites."

"Indeed, we have maintained our signature products. In order to attract a younger clientele, we added the five new scents on the bottom row."

The exact same colors as the vials left with the murdered women. Maura desperately wanted to get a sample to run against those found at the crime scenes. She decided it was time for theatrics. "This is divine. May I?" she asked holding the blue vial her fingers all but removing the rubber stopper.

Eager to please, Charles pulled a small rosewood box from a second set of locked doors. "Please, accept this small token for being such a charming dinner companion."

Maura held the box as she might one containing a live rattle snake. "Charles, really. This is too much."

"Nonsense. Beautiful things are created for beautiful women. I insist." He captured her free hand and pressed a wet kiss to her knuckles.

"A woman could quickly get spoiled in your company." She flattered.

"Maura, Dear. It would give me nothing but pleasure to spoil you every day for all eternity."

Maura blushed and pulled her hand from his damp grasp. "I'm sorry to ruin such a moment, but…"

"I've embarrassed you. Please forgive me." He seemed to read the request in her eyes and said barely above a whisper. "First door on the left. I'll have coffee brought while you collect yourself."

In record time, Maura scooted into the bathroom and locked the door. She counted to twenty then washed her hands in scalding water. From the medicine cabinet, she removed a sterling comb and brush set. She found several hairs in both and gathered them with a double sheet of toilet tissue. Other than the comb and brush, she found a tooth brush, paste and mouth wash. No serum. She wanted to continue her search but knew he would come looking for her.

"Ah there you are, we have coffee and Chef's excellent scones." he poured coffee for them both and passed Maura the plate of hot scones and butter.

A muted knock startled them both. Maura barely held onto the scone. She gave Charles a curious smile and suggested, "Perhaps the master chemist has returned."

Only if her spirit has inhabited another body, he thought angrily.

"Detective Frost from homicide. Mr. Charles Owen Darwin, the butler said I would find you in here. Sorry to interrupt your evening."

Maura caught Frosts' eye and raised her coffee cup. What in the world was Frost doing here? "Detective, would you like coffee?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Isles, but this isn't a social call. Mr. Darwin, I need you to come downtown and answer some questions, please. I'll have you back home as soon as possible." Frost tried to step behind Darwin forcing him closer to the door.

Years of yoga had gifted Darwin with a quickness and tremendous balance. He spun on his heel and stepped behind Frost. Two more steps carried him past Maura. "Are you placing me under arrest, Detective?"

"We have four murdered women and one common link between all four. We just want to ask you some questions."

"And what would that be, dear boy?" Darwin asked crossing the rest of the room in small quick steps. He stood with his hand on the door knob.

"Mr. Darwin, if you refuse to cooperate I will return with a warrant for your arrest. Judge Williams wanted to give you a chance to come in and tell your side of things without being formally charged. I'm going to ask you again to come downtown with me." Frost moved forward only to have Darwin slip out the door and disappear.

"Jane is not going to be happy." Maura noted giving Frost a sympathetic look.

"And you think you're being here alone with Mr. Creepy is going to sit well with her?"

"I was having dinner with a friend." Maura defended. Still, Frost was right. Jane was not going to be happy with either of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**A/N Jane is not happy with either Frost or Maura. The chase is on to find Charles, but who will get to him first? Thank you so much to those of you still following this tale. I am grateful for your reviews. **

**I have to say, there are some extremely talented writers posting on this site. So many good authors to read, so little time. Reading good material makes me want to grow and become a better writer. After reading some of you, I know I have a long way to go. So, believe me when I say I am grateful to those of you who take your time to read my stuff and post a review.**

Charles sped down the hall and slipped into the garage through the kitchen. He figured he had a good five minutes before Detective Frost found his way into the four car garage attached to the house. For once, he was grateful that his chef sat glued to her soap operas and wasn't in the kitchen.

Inside the garage, he removed or disabled the GPS systems in the Range Rover, The Cadillac and the Hummer. He tossed the unit from the CTS into the trunk of the Lexus and climbed into the butter soft leather seat. He used the application on his phone to check the security cameras covering the garage. No one in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief and slowly backed from the garage. Once on the street he drove carefully obeying every traffic rule. Twice he felt his heart begin to race as he stopped at a traffic light only to find a patrol car in the lane next to him.

Forty-five minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of a small warehouse. He had taken all back streets and driven around the block twice looking for any suspicious vehicles. Satisfied, he hadn't been followed and that no police were waiting for him, he parked next to the empty guard house and let himself in the main entrance.

In a mere five hours the serum would be ready. He quickly crossed the room and stood marveling at the glowing ivory liquid. If Gina had followed his Father's formula exactly, he would have enough serum to last another two centuries. Once he had disposed of that meddlesome detective Rizzoli, he would convince Maura to become his bride and the world would be theirs. All he had to do was wait patiently until the serum was ready. He could do that.

"Soon, my darling Maura. Soon. I will capture this world in my hands and give it to you as a wedding present. There will be no stopping Mr. and Mrs. Charles Owen Darwin of Boston. My wedding gift to myself, Detective Rizzoli's heart."

"You did what?" Jane snarled rounding on Korsak and dragging him after her.

"Jane, where we going? What about the crime scene?"

"Korsak, we gotta go. Frost lost Darwin and Maura's there too."

Korsak barely made it into the car and closed the door before Jane tore off into the night. He buckled his seat belt and took a deep breath.

"Jane, where are we going like a bat out of hell?"

Jane kept her eyes glued to the road. She took a curve on three wheels then swerved into the far left lane to avoid a semi. When she got her hands on Maura! What in God's name was she thinking?

"Jane, slow down. If we get killed trying to get there, wherever the hell there is, we help nobody."

"Darwin's." she finally growled.

"So Frost went to take him in and the squirrel gave him the slip and got away."

"Yes." Jane gripped the wheel like a drowning victim grabs a lifeline.

"Why was Doc there?"

"Good fucking question. Once I finish yelling at her, I plan to ask her."

"Did Frost say he put a BOLO out on Darwin? Do we know what he was driving?"

Jane took another corner too fast and almost slammed into a paper dispenser. She slowed to 70 and finally took a deep breath. They were two blocks from Darwin's home.

"Frost questioned the cook, the only other person in the house. Cook confirmed he left in a 2010 silver Lexus GS 350."

"This cook have any idea where he went?"

"No. Frost said air traffic patrol are looking for the car as well as all black and whites."

Jane stood on the brakes leaving thick black tread marks on the quiet street outside the ornate wrought iron gate. The security guard almost fell on his face pushing open the door to the small guard house.

Jane didn't give him time to utter a single word. She flashed her badge and demanded he open the gate.

"Ma'am, I need you to step out of the car and allow me to verify your identity." the guard took his job seriously and was not about to blow his retirement on the say so of a wild haired woman possibly delusional and under the influence of drugs or alcohol.

Jane took a steadying breath and demanded. "Open the fucking gate, or I drive through it."

One look into blazing dark eyes had him scrambling back into the booth and pushing the button to release the gate.

"Thank you." Jane snapped as she shot through the gate narrowly missing a black SUV trying to exit.

She drove to the end of the cul-de-sac and slammed to a rocking stop in front of the brick and stone mansion.

"Check around back." she ordered Korsak.

Detective Frost met her at the front door a look of embarrassment shadowing his features. "He out maneuvered me."

"Jane, it isn't Barry's fault."

"I'll deal with you in a minute. Frost, tell me exactly what happened. I mean every detail."

Jane listened as Frost detailed his run in with Darwin. He finished and hung his head waiting for Jane to explode. Neither he, nor Maura could have predicted Jane's actions.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt. All I could think about was you in the clutches of that evil assed Angie." Jane grabbed Maura by the shoulders and pulled her in for a long tight embrace.

Stunned, Maura locked her arms around Jane and fought the memories Jane's words evoked. She never wanted to be that frightened again. Charles was delusional and dangerous, but Angle Alexander had been pure evil.

"Baby, it's OK. No one was injured. He got away, but we'll get him." Maura murmured the soothing words running her hands the length of Jane's back.

"We got a hit on the Lexus, but he aint alone." Korsak informed stepping into the well appointed entrance hall.

"Korsak, please take Maura home and stay with her." Jane pulled out of the embrace and gave Maura a no nonsense look. "Maura, this is dangerous, please stay with Korsak."

"I will if you promise to be careful."

"Cross my heart." Jane pressed a soft kiss to Maura's smiling lips. "Korsak, where's that car?"

"A small warehouse five streets over from where we found the last victim." he rattled off the address as both Frost and Jane sprinted for the door. "Jane, you better wait for SWAT. Several members of Edgar Morse's gang went in that warehouse about five minutes after Darwin." Korsak added grimly.

"Fuck, Darwin and the Blue Morgan Gang. It's a red letter day. How long will it take SWAT to get in position?"

"Half an hour."

"Tell them we went in first. We can't wait a half hour. They could have Darwin headed out of the country ten different ways in another half hour."

"Jane, be careful. These monsters play for keeps." Korsak said holding Maura close to his side when she tried to grab Jane's hand.

"I'm always careful…except when I'm not." She winked at Maura and promised, "I'll be home before you have time to miss me."

"Don't worry Doc. To get Jane, they have to go through me." Frost promised following Jane to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**A/N Charles, a Mob boss and the police…..need I say more?**

**Again, a huge thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. You guys make this so much more fun. It's always great to have company on a road trip no matter how long or short ****J**

"The fuck you say?"

"Boss, I swear on my Mother's grave. It's her."

Edgar tilted his chair back to look at the painted ceiling. The masterpiece usually calmed him, but tonight it had no effect. All he saw was fat naked women drinking from gold goblets and a big assed pool.

"After all these years, why would this crazy broad come back here?" Edgar asked more to himself than the once muscle bound thug, now more fat than muscle.

Vinnie gulped and shuffled his feet from side to side. Odds were even that Edgar would pull out his piece and knee cap him.

"Did you have a stroke, or just forget what I asked?"

"She…." Vinnie took a step away from the desk still afraid Edgar would shoot him. "She said it's about the Angel."

"My Angel?" Edgar demanded trying to stand, but falling back heavily into the chair. "What the hell has that crazy bitch done to my little girl?"

"She said Gina's in big trouble and needs you."

"Impossible. Gina's in Italy with her Aunt Sofia."

"Um Boss, she left Italy three months ago."

Edgar did indeed pull out his 9mm and shoot. Loyalty did have benefits with Edgar Morse. Instead of his long time friend and right hand, he shot one of the young guns just starting with the organization.

Margie crossed herself as she spotted the pool of blood on the floor and the brain matter sliding down the wall. Edgar was still the same charming murderer he had always been. Still, he was the father of her child, and if anyone could make that man pay for what he did to Gina it was Edgar.

"Hello Edgar." she spoke softly refusing to meet his eyes.

"If this is some kind of ploy to get money, I'll feed you to the fish in the back bay. What's this horse shit about Gina in trouble?"

Without waiting for an invitation, Margie sat in the chair opposite Edgar. "I saw her body tonight."

The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood at attention. He scooted to the edge of his seat and waved for Vinnie to help him up. Once he was seated in the motorized wheelchair, he rolled next to Margie's chair and took her chin in his arthritic hands.

"Tell me what happened to my daughter."

Even though the words were spoken in a whisper, the menace in the clipped sentence shouted loud and clear that he would break her neck without a shred of remorse if she didn't give him every detail and quickly.

"I found her body, left in a warehouse on Montrose." Margie pulled the phone form her pocket and showed Edgar the picture she had taken of Darwin.

Edgar snatched the phone from his wife's hand and glared at the pale figure in black. He tossed the phone to Vinnie then turned back to Margie. Vinnie slipped from the room and closed the door with a soft click.

"So, my Gina. My baby is dead by his hand?"

"Yes."

"Where exactly is this warehouse?"

Margie swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She knew she would never leave this room alive. Soon she would be re-united with her daughter and all would be right again.

"The police have already taken the body."

Edgar drew back his arm as far as his atrophied muscles would allow and unleashed all his rage on the face he hated, but had once loved with all his heart. He gloried in the feel of her lip splitting and her blood running a deep red down the front of her filthy blouse. The sight of her tears pushed him over the edge and he continued to batter her head and face until Vinnie returned and pulled his chair back behind the desk.

"Move." Edgar demanded

Vinnie had returned to Margie's side and was checking for a pulse. He had known the meeting would go badly, but he hadn't imagined Edgar killing Margie with his own hands.

"Edgar, we need to stop and think. If Gina is dead, killing Margie won't bring her back."

"I promised this stupid bitch if she came back, I'd kill her. I keep my promises."

For the second time that night, Edgar raised his pistol and fired. He smiled hearing the tiny sigh escape Margie's lips as she died.

"Dump that trash in the river, then find out if she lied about Gina."

Vinnie stuck his head out the door and called for two of the men standing guard to come in and help with the bodies. Once the corpses had been removed, he closed the door and faced his oldest and closest friend.

"Now what?"

"Call every contact you have on the street and in the police department. I want to know what happened to my Baby and where the fucker is who dared harm her."

Five minutes later Vinnie returned with the news. Edgar dropped his face in his hands and wept for the loss of his daughter. He then gathered his poise and demanded that Vinnie assemble everyone on the payroll and get them in position. His body count for the night would number three.

"Boss, he's alone. Looks like he's walking in circles talking to himself."

"He'll be talking to Satan in a matter of minutes. Get that fucking door open."

In less than a minute the door was open and the alarms ad security cameras disabled. Had Charles bothered to look down the hall, he would have noticed the army of twenty-five enter his warehouse and seal his fate.

"One more step and I'll blow your head off."

Charles was so startled by the order that he tripped over his own feet and landed on his face on the concrete floor.

"Who are you? This is a private laboratory."

"Shut the fuck up. You talk when I tell you to talk."

Edgar nodded and a bald ex-linebacker rushed forward slamming both fists into the side of Charles' head as he tried to stand.

"Why is a perfume maker killing women in abandoned warehouses?"

The room spun violently and Charles emptied his stomach on the floor as his bladder released and soaked his trousers. He fell back down in his own waste and fought to catch his breath. Who were these men and what did they care about his donors? When he could breath without pain shooting through his entire body, he rose to a kneeling position.

"Why…what do you care if I take the life of a few street…"

The same linebacker landed a kick to his ribs breaking one and cracking at least two others. Charles howled in pain and doubled over his forehead resting on the cool floor.

"My daughter was not a street anything!" Edgar roared.

Two other huge men rushed to lift Charles to his feet. They held him upright between them. Vinnie stepped forward pulling a straight razor from his pants pocket. He flipped it open allowing the light to glint on the sharpened blade. Edgar nodded and Vinnie flicked his wrist sending the blade deep into Charles' left thigh.

Daughter. Which one of the four had…no three. Jean, the massage therapist had lost her parents over a decade ago. Shelly Mathis was too young. Beverly Dane perhaps. Suddenly, a light bulb went off and Charles felt fear seize his entire body. This crazed man with murder in his eyes was Gina's father.. Heaven help him.

Neither heaven nor hell could save Charles Owen Darwin from the wrath of Edgar Morse. Slice after terrible slice carved Charles until his body was nothing but a lump of bloody tissue.

Outside, Jane and Frost parked at the far end of the street leading into the warehouse and slipped through the darkness to the corner of the metal structure. Two men stood guard at the door, both holding automatic weapons. Four vehicles surrounded the Lexus. A minimum of 6-8 men in addition to Darwin waited for them inside. Jane motioned for Frost to stay put and scurried around the side of the building. She found two more men guarding a side door and slipped deeper into the shadows making a wide circle around the building. She took silent step after silent step praying the SWAT team would hurry and get there before the party ended and Darwin and his mob pals scattered like roaches in a lit room.

At the rear of the building she lucked up and found a rusted fire escape leading past a partially open window. She acknowledged it could be a trap, but time was running out and she would have to take the gamble. She secured her weapon and began the treacherous climb.

Frost crawled on his stomach to the back of the Lexus. He was grateful that he still had on his work out clothes and old shoes. The thin cotton offered no protection from the gravel scratching his stomach and thighs, but the black rendered him virtually invisible. He prayed Jane would hold off and let SWAT get in position. No way did he want to see her shed one more drop of blood.

Back in the warehouse, the party was coming to a close. Edgar rolled his wheel chair next to Darwin and held out his hand to Vinnie. Darwin tried to open his eyes, but the beating had caused both eyes to swell shut leaving him in total darkness. His entire body ached as much from the punches and kicks as the razor cuts.

"You piece of shit, you took my daughter's life for some twisted fairy tale?" Edgar shouted. "There is no fucking elixir. Everyone dies, and tonight is your turn. Bring me that boiling miracle elixir!"

"I…t itnt re…dy."

"Open his mouth."

Charles fought to keep his lips clamped. He felt his jaws being pried open and tried to twist his head out of the iron hands holding him. His pitiful struggle was no match for Edgar's men. In seconds, his head was pulled back and his mouth forced open.

"Lift me up, Vinnie. I want to personally send him to hell."

Jane heard the strangled screams and smelled the burning flesh as Edgar poured the boiling liquid down Charles' throat. In less than a minute the warehouse was as quiet as a tomb and Charles lay discarded in a heap on the floor. Edgar smashed the beaker on the floor and motioned for Vinnie to return him to his chair. With Edgar leading the way, the men left the warehouse in single file.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**A/N This will conclude this tale of the Rizzoli and Isles gang. As always, THANK YOU to those who read, reviewed and kept me company on this trip into fanfic. I deeply appreciate and value you!**

Jane finished typing her report and dropped it in her out tray. She hadn't seen Maura all morning. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Frost or Korsak either. Where could her intrepid crew be hiding themselves.

Frankie, Jr. dropped into her visitor's chair and tossed her a small white wax paper bag.

"I thought you might need that after the past few days you've had."

Jane opened the bag and flashed him her biggest smile. She snagged the Bavarian Cream donut and took a huge bite.

"Hey, jerk why bring me a donut and no coffee?"

"Why you ungrateful…" he playfully grumbled.

Frankie pushed up out of the chair and sprinted to the coffee shop downstairs. He returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Is this better Your Highness?"

"Much." Jane fluttered her long lashes at him and took a long sip. ""Hey, have you seen Frost, Korsak or Maura this morning?"

"Frost and Korsak are trying to find out who killed Darwin. Of course, no one is going to talk considering who you saw in that warehouse. As for the man himself, he is no where to be found."

"What about Maura?"

"In the morgue. Two bodies came in early. A fisherman found them. Both shot. The woman took a savage beating first though."

Jane finished her donut in one bite and grabbed her coffee to go. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Maura was just finishing the autopsy on Margie when Jane waked in and stopped recognizing battered body.

"Her name is Margie."

"Did you know her, Jane?"

"She was Gina, the chemist's mother. Wife of Edgar Morse. She said he threatened to kill her, that's why she left and was living on the streets."

Maura finished the last stitch and pulled the sheet over the body. She removed her gloves and dropped them in the trash. Candy, offered to finish and suggested Maura and Jane go get a cup of coffee.

"I have coffee." Jane said. "I should call Tangela, she looked out for Margie."

"Why not go tell her in person?" Maura placed an arm around Jane's shoulders and led her out of the morgue. Maybe it was time she and Jane took a few days off to get away from the sights and scents of death.

"How do you feel about a trip to the mountains?"

"Like snowy mountains?"

"No, just beautiful green mountains. Actually, the Great Smoky Mountains."

Jane tilted her head sideways giving Maura a look filled with suspicion. "Isn't that in Tennessee?"

"East Tennessee, yes."

"Maura, I love you and we do need to get away."

"But?"

"Do you remember our last trip to Tennessee? You kidnapped and tortured?"

"Falling in love. Making love for the first time." Maura gave Jane her most flirtatious smile. "Aren't those memories more pleasant than kidnapping and torture?"

The memory of that first shared kiss shot heat straight through Jane's heart. She would go anywhere with Maura, even back to Tennessee.

"When do we leave?"

"Leave? Where you two gallivanting off to now?" Korsak asked popping his head around the coffee shop doorway.

"Maura wants to take a few days off and go to the mountains."

"We can stay in Asheville, North Carolina. The Biltmore Mansion is an amazing tourist attraction. Do you know it was designed by Richard Morris Hunt. The grounds were designed by the same landscape architect that created central Park, Frederick Law Olmstead. The mansion was home to George and Edith Vanderbilt."

"Not another Vanderbilt adventure!" Jane moaned covering her face with both hands before dragging Maura into her lap and silencing her with a passionate kiss.

"Or you could just stay home, unplug and turn off the phones and lock the doors." Korsak chuckled.

When they broke for a breath, Maura tangled her hands in Jane's hair and whispered, "I like his suggestion best."

"Me too. Stand up."

Maura slid off Jane's lap and stood looking from Jane to Korsak. She was totally unprepared for Jane's next move.

"Lose our numbers for a couple of days." Jane told Korsak. She scooted from the booth and bending at the knees pulled a surprised Maura off her feet and into her arms. With a wink at Korsak, she kicked open the door and carried Maura to her car.

"I like the way you operate, Jane Rizzoli. Home it is." Maura purred allowing Jane to open the door and settle her into the passenger seat. " And drive fast."

Finis


End file.
